


A Thing of Feathers

by Dellessa



Series: Hope in it's Many Forms [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a freak,” one of the boys said. They were all big, most nearly a head taller than Eric, and a good forty pounds heavier at least. The boy sent Eric tumbling to the floor with a yelp. It hurt to hit the concrete floor of the locker room, but he didn’t hit his head at least. </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re a freak,” one of the boys said. They were all big, most nearly a head taller than Eric, and a good forty pounds heavier at least. The boy sent Eric tumbling to the floor with a yelp. It hurt to hit the concrete floor of the locker room, but he didn’t hit his head at least. 

They surrounded him, shouting obscenities, and slurs that made Eric cringe inside. 

“Sick little cocksucker, we don’t want your kind here,” one hissed, kicking Eric hard in the said.

Eric tried to curl into a small of a ball as possible. He couldn't hide his wings. There was no way to keep them away from the ripping hand that tore at feathers, or the sharp pain as something cut into them. He screamed until his voice was hoarse, and then gone. It was a relief when the world darkened around the edges, and finally faded away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eric woke up to white walls, and the television mounted on the wall playing daytime television. He hurt all over, and there was I.V.s coming out of his arms. “Mama?” he croaked.

“Dicky? Oh thank goodness, baby. We were so worried.” 

“What happened?” he whispered.  
h  
“Oh, sweetheart, the janitor found you in the closet.” She clutched at his hand. “He only found you because of the blood under the door. Oh, my sweet baby, Dicky, we nearly lost you.” Eric felt hot tears land on his hand where she leaned over it, clutching onto him.

“Where are my wings? Did they cut them off?” 

“No, baby, they brought in a specialist, a magician to force them in. They saved them, but---oh, Dicky, I’m so sorry. They don't think you will be able to fly. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m just so sorry. We failed you.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, mama. It’s mine. They said...they said h-horrible things. They said---they said---”

“It’s fine, honey,” his mother whispered. “It’s fine. We’ve got you baby.”

Eric ducked his head, hiding his face as his eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh no, baby. No. This isn’t your fault.” 

“It feels like it,” Bitty whispered. He wrung his hands together, unable to stop the tears from trickling down his cheeks. “There is something wrong with me. That’s why---” 

“No, baby. There is nothing wrong with you,” he mother said, and gently pulled him into a hug. “Nothing wrong at all. You are perfect the way you are.” 

“But I like...I---I don’t know how they found out.” He shook. He tried to keep it in. “Does coach know?” 

“Yeah, he knows, baby. We’ve both known. We were just waiting for you to tell us.” She sighed. “We love you, Dicky. No matter what.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They moved a month after Eric got out of the hospital. He never went back to the school, and the boys that attacked him were never charged. Instead there was a healthy college fund set up in trust until it was time for him to go to school. Eric had not argued about it being settled out of court. The very thought of facing those boys again left him feeling both sick and terrified.

“I’m sorry, baby. There was no way we could have won. I’m so sorry.” She cried again, and hugged him tightly. 

He hugged her back. “It’s okay, mama. Don’t worry about me. It’s fine.” 

“We do worry about you,” Coach said gruffly. “We worry a lot, Dickey.”

“I’m fine,” Eric whispered. “I’m really fine.” He would never fly. It slowly sunk in. he was never going to find his soulmate.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The town they moved to is an hour away from the old one. Eric didn't have to be told to know that it would be impractical to continue on with his old skating coach, and looking for a new one just seems pointless. He was good, probably even good enough to compete at a higher level, but that would have meant leaving home. Eric knew he’s just not ready for that, and he’s still healing from the ‘incident’.

He ended up joining the local skate club, and just skated as a hobby, because he knows that it is the closest he will ever get to actually flying.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He considers a lot of universities (all of them out of state), before he settles on Johnson and Wales in Providence. It seems like the best fit, and the community is good. They are friendly, and he is not scared (for once) of really being himself.

He finds a local rink, and goes there every free chance he gets. It still feels like the closest to flying that he will ever get. 

“Oh, gosh you are so good,” a boy gushed at him, his braces causing a sibilance. “Do you compete? You should. You are just really good. Oh wow.”

“You really are,” a girl said, skating up behind him and taking the boy’s hand. “I’m Caitlin, by the way, and this is Chowder.” She holds out her hand and Bitty takes it, all the southern charm seeping into his body when he goes to answer. 

“Oh, hello, I’m Eric, but my friends call me Bitty. I actually don’t compete, not anymore.” 

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Chowder mumbles. 

“No, really it’s fine. I’m going to JWU for a culinary degree. It’s really fine,” Bitty says. “Do you guys want to go get so coffee with me? I know this really cute coffee house down the street.”

“Oh! Do you mean Three Sisters?” Caitlin asks.

Eric gave her a wide smile, “That would be the one, hun.” 

“Oh, we’d love to go,” Caitlin said. 

They walked down the street together, and tell him about Samwell, and their friends. Before they know it becomes a weekly thing. Skating and coffee afterwards. 

They don’t lose touch when Bitty graduates and starts working at a little bakery in Providence, or when he opens his own (Bits and Pieces). They follow his blog, and he goes to their games. When they graduate and Chowder finds a place with the Falconers, well Eric does to every game that he can.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Hey, Bitty, it’s good to see you. Really good! I’m so glad they offered you this job! It’s so, so good to see you!” Chowder babbled happily, hugging Eric so many times that he couldn't help but laugh,

“Hun, we just went out for coffee two days ago!” 

“I know! It’s always good to see you though! And the pies, Bitty, oh my gosh! The pies!” Chowder hugged him again. He really was the sweetest boy, even now. 

Bitty patted his back. “Good to see you too.” 

“Let me introduce you to the guys, come on. It’ll be awesome. I know you are a fan,” Chowder said, still babbling.

“Sure, let me just grab a tray. I can pass out muffins along the way.” 

Chowder takes one, and moans when he bites into it. “What is this?” 

“Cranberry orange. Aren’t they delicious?” Eric winked at him. 

“More than delicious,” Chowder said, covering his hand with his mouth. “OhmygodBitty! Could i get one to bring home to Caitlin.” 

“Oh, honey, I will bring you guys over a dozen.” 

Chowder takes him around the room, and introduces him to his teammates, and some other friends that made the benefit. It’s entertaining for Bitty. He’s learned to be a social butterfly. 

“Oh, you haven’t met Jack, have you?” 

“Zimmermann? No,” Eric said. He found himself dragged across the room. Butterflies seemed to fill his stomach, but he still pasted on a bright smile when Chowder placed him in front of the hockey player in question. 

“Hey, Jack, this is Bitty...I mean Eric. I told you about him. My friend from Providence.” 

“Hello,” Eric said and offered him a muffin, not about to look away from those blue eyes. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't quite stop himself.

Jack reached out, their fingers brushed...and Bitty’s world spun upside down. His wings unfurled, ruining his shirt. The muffins fell to the floor, and Eric fell back onto his ass with a loud squeak. “No! No! Th-this isn’t happening.” 

Jack stiffened above him, his own wings flared above them, casting a shadow over Eric. Snowy owl wings, Eric thought to himself through the panic. He had dreamed of snow and ice so often, and maybe this was why.

“No. No! It’s not that! You won’t want me. I can’t. I can’t fly. I’m broken.” He curled in on himself, and saw the people around them looking shocked. 

“I don’t think this is the place for this conversation,” Jack said, and offered his hand. Eric took it after a moment. Jack lead him through a hallway and to room in the back. “You okay?” 

“No. No I’m not. I’m so, so sorry. I thought I...didn’t have a soulmate anymore. My wings are wrecked.” He flexed them, and they moved, but did not extend fully out. Blue feathers peaked into Eric’s peripheral vision. Bluebird wings, which he found ironic. He was no bird of happiness. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s---I’m glad to have finally found you. I waited a long time.” He shifted from foot to foot. “I---I would understand if you want to walk away though. The spotlight isn’t easy, and I know people will say things. I mean, I’ve been out as Bi for a few years, but people still say things.” 

“I can’t fly,” Bitty reminded him in a tiny voice.

“I can carry you. I don’t think that is an issue. What happened...can I ask that?” 

Eric shrank away. “I was---I mean---there was these boys. They---thought I was gay I guess, and just....they tried to cut off my wings. I blacked out, and I guess they shoved me in a closet. There was a lot of blood. I’m told anyway. It seemed out from under the door, which is how the janitor found me. I nearly bled to death, and they did what they could to save my wings. Had to call a mage in.” He clasped his hands together tightly. “I can completely understand if you don’t want me. I’m just...broken.” 

Jack moved closer. “No, you are beautiful. I would like to give this a try. I want to get to know you. I just...I want this. I’ve waited so long.” He reached out, and Eric moved into his arms. It felt nice, and besides that it felt right. 

“Yes. I---I want to try.” Eric relaxed in his hold. “I’ve waited a long time to find you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eric leaned against the window, and watched the scenery below. They would be to Halifax soon. His skin felt too tight, and his insides were too warm. If things had been normal he would have already had his flight with Jack, and their bond would be solid. It’s not though, and he feels completely unsettled by it.

“It won’t be much longer, Eric.” Jack said. He rubbed the pulse-point of Eric’s wrist. “Mama and Papa are picking us up at the airport.” 

“Oh.” 

“It’s going to be fine. We’ll go straight to the aerie from there. It’s going to be fine, I promise.” Jack worried at his lip, and looked over at Eric as if trying to judge his mood. “You still sure?” 

“Are you still sure?” Eric asked back. 

“I want this. I told you that. I really do.” 

“So do I.” He closed his eyes tight, and tried to forget the headlines they had woken up to. “We need to talk though. About...about what happened to me. I know I told you a little, but you should know all of it.” 

“We will have time,” Jack said. He gave Eric’s hand a squeeze. 

“I feel weird,” Bitty mumbled.

“So do I. I---I think that is kinda normal.” He rubbed his thumb against the soft skin of Eric’s hand. “People normally don’t wait.” 

“N-no, I guess they don’t, sweetheart.” His eyes fluttered close. “You sure still?” 

“More sure than i have been of everything.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, ya don’t have to lie to me. I’m still coming with you.” Eric whispered. 

“I’m not lying. I’m sure. As sure as I was about hockey. Or playing for the Falcs. I’m sure. I think we will be good together, and the more I know about you the more sure I am.” Jack gave him a slow smile. Eric’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

“Okay, honey, if you say so.” He looked back out the window, and eventually drifted off to sleep, not waking up until Jack gently shook his shoulder. 

“Wake up, _mon petit cœur en sucre_. Wake up. We are here.” 

Jack got Eric to his feet, keeping him upright even when he wobbled, and grabbed both of their carry-ons. 

Eric’s hair stood up where he had leaned against the wall. “Something wrong, Jack?” 

Jack stared. “I understand why people don’t wait. You just---you look really good.” 

Eric’s eyes widened comically. “Really good?” 

“Really fuckable,” Jack said. A bright red flush crept up his cheeks. “We should go. My---ah---parents are waiting.” 

“Right,” Eric squeaked. “Right.” They made their way down the aisle and out of the plane to the terminal. 

Jack’s phone buzzed once he turned it back on. “They are waiting for us at the baggage claim.” 

“They aren’t going to like me,” Eric whispered. “I just know.”

“Don’t worry, they are going to love you, Bittle. They will absolutely love you.” 

Eric’s nose wrinkled up, and there was doubt written all over it. “If ya say so.” 

“I do,” Jack tapped his nose. “Come on. The sooner we get settled the sooner we can...take care of things.” 

“Oh...right.” Eric flushed again, and was still flushed by the time they got to the baggage claim. 

It was easy enough to pick out Jack’s parents, they looked so much like them. “Hello Mr. Jack’s Dad!” Eric said, his hand going to his mouth and his eyes going wide as he realized what he said. 

“I think Bob is probably fine,” the man chirped back.

Eric flushed a deep red, “Oh. Right. Oh, my stars.”

“Papa, don’t tease,” Jack said in exasperation. 

“It’s fine, Jack,” Eric said, his cheeks still a bright red. “It is still very nice to meet you.” He offered his hand to Jack’s father, and was pulled into a hug instead. 

“It’s good to meet you as well, son. I’m so glad Jack finally found you.” Bob gave him a brilliant smile, and before he could back away Alicia was taking Bob’s place. She hugged him just as tightly.

“We are so glad you are here,” Alicia said with a warm smile. “Come then, let’s get home. I can’t imagine either of you are feeling comfortable right now.” 

“Maman!” Jack flushed as red as Eric. 

Alicia waved her hand. “I read up on these things. I wanted to know what to expect.” 

Eric giggled, and linked his arm with Jack. He patted his hand gently. “Thank you, ma’am. You’re concern is touching.” 

“Oh, please. Call me Alicia. Or even Maman. You are part of the family, after all, and as Bob said we are so glad that you are here.” 

Eric gave her a sweet smile. “I’m pleased to be here too, ma---Maman. Very happy to meet y’all. Never thought I’d find my soulmate.” 

“Well, we are certainly glad you did,” Bob said. “Now let’s get you home.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“I will show you where the aerie is,” Alicia said as soon as they arrived. “Come along, my dear.”

Eric craned his head for a moment, listening to Jack and Bob speak in rapid Quebecois and understanding none of it. “Are you sure---” 

“It will be better if you know where to run to, sweetheart. It will make things better.”

“Oh, right,” Eric said and took her hand. “I’m sorry we have to do this.” 

Alicia shrugged, and gave Eric’s hand a little squeeze. “Things happen, _mon poussin,_.” 

Eric shrank in on himself. “I’m maimed.” 

“Shhh...none of that. You are beautiful and charming, and I can already tell that you make Jack very happy. I would hope that he makes you just as happy. There is no shame in this, Eric. None. You are not the first who have suffered such an attack, as much as it pains me. You cannot let what those horrible people did to you ruin things. It was what they wanted, yes?”

“Yeah...I g-guess.” Eric said. He looked around the trail they were walking. Pines towered over them, and their needles covered the trail they walked over. The trail was long and winding, branching off in some places. Eric did his best to memorize the path they walked on. It was a long way until they finally reached the aerie. 

Eric gasped at the sight of it. “Oh my stars. Oh goodness. That is beautiful.” He stood on the ramp to get up, and stared at the lanterns at the entryway, and the little gate that was thrown open at the beginning of the ramp. 

“You can see the lake from inside. It sits up on the cliff,” Alicia said. “We made sure everything was stocked when we found you were coming.” 

“It’s just---” 

“Beautiful. I know. Bob’s grandfather built it for his wife. She was sick as a child---she had polio, and her wings never quite formed right. He loved her though. Obviously. You can tell this was a labor of love.”

“I can tell,” Eric whispered. “Thank you.” 

“Well, _mon poussin,_ someone needed to show you the way. I’m sure just is...chomping at the bit as it were. Don’t surprised if he is waiting and takes chase.” She frowned, and worried at her lip. “You do want this...truthfully?” 

“So much,” Eric whispered. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack bit into the side of his cheek as he watched his mother lead Eric away. He didn’t like this, and liked it even less when Eric was out of sight. It was not right. A deep part of him resented it. They were taking away his soulmate way.

Intellectually he knew he was being foolish. Emotionally he wanted to tear away from his father’s grip on his shoulder and run after him and seal the bond. 

“You okay, son?”

Jack shook his head. “Non, papa. Non.” He drew in a sharp breath, his whole body trembling. “I don’t like this. He’s too far away.” 

Bob kept a grip on him, and lead him over to the cabin. They sat on the porch together, and waited. The longer they waited the more anxious and jumpy Jack felt. “They will be back soon.”

Jack let out a whine, unable to stop himself. “I know. I just...it doesn’t feel right, papa. It feels horrible. I don’t want him to leave. What if he realizes what a mistake this is? 

“ _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce garçon te regarde avec des coeurs dans les yeux. Il ne partira pas._ ”

“ _S'il le faisait?_ ” Jack whispered. “Papa.” 

“Non. He will not.” Bob held onto him. “He’s not going to leave, Jack. He is already half in love with you. Trust your papa.”

Jack tried to relax, he really did, but it was he could do not to rip himself out of his father’s grip and run after Bitty.

He stood as soon as he saw them walk out of the clearing. His wings flared out, and he was running before Bob could stop him this time. 

Eric saw him coming and dashed past Alicia and back into the forest.

Flight was hard through the forest. Jack ended up landing and running after Eric. The other man’s blond hair glinted in the distance. He was fast. So much faster than Jack was expecting. He weaved in and out of the path to the aerie, always alluding Jack’s grasp. Eric was laughing by the time they reached the cabin. He sprinted up the walkway, shedding clothes as soon as he reached the interior.

Jack watched him from the entryway, quivering all over before he tucked his wings away and stepped inside. He wrapped his arms around Bittle’s pale body, pulling him close and kissing him with care, and the kind of focus he usually reserves only for the Game. 

“You’re sure?” Jack asked again. He could feel each kiss stitching them more tightly together.

“Yes,” Eric said. “Are you?”

Jack kissed him again, his tongue teasing the edges of Eric’s lips before dipping inside. There was nothing tentative about it, but Eric still wanted to hear it. 

“Jack?”

“ _Oui! Crisse. Plus que tout!_ ” Jack pulled their lips together again and trailed little kisses across Eric’s pale skin, noting the freckles (for closer examination later), and each scar. He wanted to explore each centimeter later. He had time though, he hoped. “Yes, Bits. Yes.” 

Eric clung to him, kissing him back in earnest. He was inexperienced, clearly, but so enthusiastic that he made up for it in leaps and bounds. His cheeks were damp with tears, and Jack knew well enough not to mention it. Not yet anyway. 

“What do you want, Bits?” 

“Everything. All of it.” 

Jack picked him up, pulling him close, and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom. “Let me know if you want to stop. We---I don’t think we can break the bond at this point--but---maybe---I think---” 

Eric put his hand over Jack’s hand. “I don’t want to stop it.” 

“Then we won’t,” Jack said as he settled Eric onto the soft bed, and moved over him, finally shedding his own clothes. He took his time. The frantic need to seal the bond faded out into the background. It was clear that Eric wasn’t going to reject him. Instead he went slowly, exploring Eric’s body. He was pale, as Jack had noted before, all peaches and cream, and pale blonde hair. He reached out, fingers reaching out for Eric’s dick where it lay heavy against his stomach. He was cut, which was different, and not necessarily something Jack was used to seeing. The whole length rosy, and straining. Jack just wanted to touch. His hands itched for it.

“Can I?” 

Eric made a choking noise. “Yes. Please. Just touch me.” 

“Can I suck you off?” Jack asked. He smiled at the way the flush crept across Eric’s body. 

“Oh. Honey. Yes. W-whatever you want.” Eric propped himself up on his elbows, and watched with wide eyes as Jack took the head in his mouth. Eric’s mouth fell open with a gasp. His hips tried to push up, but Jack held him steady and took in more. 

Jack had this covered. He hoped Eric could tell that he would be taken care of, and just like that, Eric relaxed. He let his head fall back and made the most delicious noise Jack head ever had the pleasure to hear. 

With any hope it wouldn't be the last time it fell on his ears.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack’s parents had not lied when they said they had stocked up the aerie. It had enough supplies for a week. Food, clothing, toiletries, and sex toys of every shape and variety...which Jack didn’t even want to look at, let alone think about. They did not need to know that much about his sex life, and he certainly did not want to know what they got up. He scrunched up his nose, and tried not to let the anxiety rise to the bait.

Eric snuffled in his sleep, not even stirring as Jack moved around the room. He was cute when he slept. Jack tried not to stare, feeling faintly like a creeper when he did, but he was also trying to wrap it all around his head. How could he be this lucky, that this piece of sunshine was his soulmate. His soulmate that wanted him. Who didn’t even mind telling him that he was wanted. 

He had to pinch himself several times. It was like a dream, and, perhaps, a not very believable one to his own mind.

In truth after waiting so long he had convinced himself that his soulmate had died, and he would always be alone, but here he was. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, taking Eric back into his arms. His wings unfurled, the topmost stretching out to cover Eric protectively. His chest felt tight, and it felt like moths were dancing about his stomach. It was only nerves. He knew that, but the warmth settling in his chest was not. As nervous as he was about the situation, if felt right. 

It felt like the beginning of something very...promising.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, incidentally refers to Emily Dickinson's poem: “Hope” is the thing with feathers . =X
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
